potcobritainfandomcom-20200216-history
War of EITC Succession
The War of EITC Succession began on March 26, 1722, when Pearson Wright announced he would help install Benjamin Macmorgan as the head of the EITC, and depose Samuel. After a series of events, the forces of Spain were joined by France, Most of England (a few forces with the King sided with the EITC), Germany, Russia, Austria, and the Co Empire, against Samuel Redbeard's Black officers, and few backers. The War begins On March 26, after confiding with Benjamin Macmorgan, Pearson Wright decided to lead Russia and Spain into war against the rising power of the EITC under Samuel Redbeard. On the first day, there were limited skirmishes, but Pearson Wright's forces were much weaker after defeats against Viceroyalty. Co. Samuel Redbeard and his guild planned an attack on Isla de la Avaricia. The Invasion of Spain Samuel Redbeard's forces landed on Spain on March 27, 1722. Launching from Kingshead, several Regiments were landed on Isla de la Avaricia in a suprise attack, and began pushing the Spanish back. The Tavern, and the Tower soon fell to the advancing EITC. The Spanish were forced back to an area around the shipwright. Sensing victory, Samuel Redbeard asked King John Breasly to send soldiers to help finish off the Spanish. At the same time, representatives from Spain asked General Robert Mcroberts, their traditional enemy, to ask for aid. Robert soon engaged in seperate negoitations, and in return for Spain renouncing thier claims to Gilbraltar, and ceeded the Baleric Islands to England. Robert and most of the Viceroyal Army left for Isla de la Avaricia. When John arrived at the Viceroyal Army camp on Port Royal, he found no troops available to help him aid the EITC. Back on Isla de la Avaricia, the foothold outside of the Shipwright was collapsing. The Viceroyal Army was approached by envoy's from the EITC promising land and other rewards in exchange for not helping Spain, and would have stayed out of the fighting, if not for Captin Ryan, a fromer member and trader (who works for the EITC) of Viceroyalty Co, who attacked Viceroyal Army. The Viceroyal Army then helped prevent the collapse of the Spanish lines. However, both Pearson Wright and Robert Mcroberts knew they wouldn't hold on land. So they escaped to the sea. War at Sea After escapining certian destruction on land, the Spanish and English fleets deployed outside of Isla de la Avaricia. The EITC used French ports, after being granted permission from Carlos Bonoparte, a french commander. The Spanish-English fleet was divided into three. The Left Fleet was lead by Lawrence Helmbain, the Center fleet was lead by Pearson Wright, and the Right fleet was lead by Robert Mcroberts. The fleets on the side were much more better supplied and armed than the fleet in the center, this was done on purpose. As the EITC fleet approached, it split into 3, with a powerful center and weak sides. The Spanish Center was pushed back, but the side fleets destroyed thier EITC counterparts. The Right and Left fleet then turned to the center and encircled the EITC. Soon, the Center fleet moved just outside of Spain, and the right fleet defended the center fleet while it repaired. The left fleet held off the advancing EITC fleet. The EITC fleet had been crippled, and when it commited all of its forces against the Center fleet, it failed to push them back, and was promotly pushed back. Only 4 out of the 10 ships they had were left, and Samuel and King John made a fateful decision. To occupy Ile d'Etable de Porc. Invasion of France After Samuel redbeard ported, and the Spanish fleet won, the Spanish commenced to land on France, and have others reoccupy spain. The battle on the beach was won by the Spanish, and they began the advance into France. In the First Battle of the Tower, the french tower was taken, and the EITC below were bombed. Then in the "Second Battle of the Tower" the EITC camp up the ramp, but were surrounded and didn't speak a word. Believing the EITC were AFK, Pearson's forces left for the Tavern, and the EITC claimed they had won the battle. The First battle of the Tavern was concluded, with the Spanish in control of the Tavern. A few EITC then attempted to retake the tavern, but fought only to a stalemate and negotiations began. The Spanish and English (soon joined by the french), opened negoitaions. Claiming the spanish had won (2 Vicitories at Sea, and 3 on France, to the EITC's 3 on Spain and 1 on France). However, the EITC then responded they won, insulting the diplomats. They claimed the actions at sea were only to lure the spanish to spain, which was had to believe considering they attempted to win. Negoitaions promptly failed, and the war continued, the EITC soon left, and the Third Battle of the Tower was soon won by the Spanish, eliminating the EITC on France. The Forces against Samuel grow!﻿ After the occupation of the french isle, the french under the Duchess of Anemois were furious at the EITC. The EITC claimed Carlos Bonoparte had given them permission to stay on Ile d'Etable de Porc, and Duchess replied that she had to be asked. Samuel then said Napoleon Bonoparte was head of France's Army, and he had given permission, and the Government of France declared war. On March 28, 1722, the Austrians under Hannah Bluefeather, acting on the Austro-French alliance declared war on the EITC. Germany under Matthew Darkskull soon followed acting on the Austro-German Alliance, declared war on the EITC. Under the reason that Viceroyalty Co. was attacked, Skull's Marines declared war on the EITC. Skull's Marines quit after the fact of Cadet telling Skull to Suck his ____ After reviewing the current state of the Caribbean, the Royal Navy has decided to stay out of the war and defend their colonies. However, if the EITC show up on their colonies asking for shelter, they will answer. Peace Treaty Article-I Servers -Vachira is recognized as Viceroyalty Co. Territory -Tortos and Savica are abandoned by the EITC and occupied by the coalition -Exuma is occupied by the Coalition -Antik, EITC may contiue to occupy bases on Antik, but no weapons may be drawn outside of these bases. Article-II Royalty Black Officers agrees to recognize that Duchess of Amenois is Queen of France Hannah Bluefeather is Empress of Austria Matthew Darkskull is King of Germany John Breasly is King of England, Wales, Scotland and Ireland Pearson Wright is King of Spain Article-III Positions Matthew Blastshot is leader of the Royal Navy Article-IV Wars the EITC may continue to make war on Piracy on the condition they dont interfeer with the members of the Coalition. The Black Officers will not join wars with Samuel unless Samuel is attacked. Signed by: Robert Mcroberts John Breasly Category:List of Battles